nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nosa Training: Day Three 6-24-14
Participants: Nosa Hyuga & Akatori Yamanaka RP: Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori stood in the front of the class. Since she was only teaching Nosa this period, there was no need to give her a written test. Instead, Akatori was just going to give her a few questions to answer to the best of her ability. There would be Five questions for the young Hyuga to answer. A bad grade on this quiz could effect weather of not she would be graduating. This quiz would be an easy one if she had documented everything Akatori has taught her so far.-"Okay Nosa, Question One. How many chakra gates are there? A) 5 B)8 or C)11 ?" Guest_NosaHyuga: -Well it was the day of the test,and Nosa was quite nervous but at the same time she felt confident,as her sensei sttod in front of the classroom and asked the question-"How many chakra gates are there A)5 B)8 OR C)11 ?''-she asked,Nosa thought about this she remembered reading about the chakra gates and was choosing between b or c and leaned towards... b-Well Akatori-Sensei I think the answer is B. Eight Gates Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori would nod. Nosa had picked the right answer.- "Mhm, be more confident in what you have to say Nosa. You are a bright girl with a bright future. Moving on to Question Two. Are the handseals for the Clone Technique A)Ram → Snake → Tiger B)Dragon→ Snake → Ox or C)Rat → Monkey → Dragon →Ram → Snake → Tiger ?" This would test the girls memory of handeseals. Since handseals were very important to the using jutsu and such, every ninja must know what handseals go to what jutsu and how to preform them. This question will show how well she studied and practiced her jutsu at home- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa smiled at this question,apparently she just had done process of elimination,clearly answer b and c were apart of another jutsu so a was the correct anything-Akatori-Sensei the anwer is A) Ram-->Snake-->Tiger'' Guest_Akatori2: -A small smile curled onto Akatori's face. She had in fact gotten the second question right. Now it was time for the last question of the quiz.- "Alright Nosa, when would you use the Body Replacement Technique?" Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa giggled a little as she remeber when she had made her Sensei punch a brick but then returned her attention to the question- Well Akatori-Sensei,you use the Body Replacement Technique as an illusion to either flee,confuse,or attack an enemy from a distance ''-she responded- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa giggled a little as she remeber when she had made her Sensei punch a brick but then returned her attention to the question- Well Akatori-Sensei,you use the Body Replacement Technique as an illusion to either flee,confuse,or attack an enemy from a distance ''-she responded- Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori nodded once more- "Nice answer, but could use a bit more detail. Be sure to study for that final exam of yours."-Akatori stood up from her desk where she had been sitting, and shows Nosa a large rope- "Today we will be learning..."-Quickly slaming her hands into the seal of the Ram using the Body Flicker Technique. With this jutsu, she moves at an extreme speed, that gives the effect to make it look like she teleported. With this being done, Aka tried to hog tie Nosa onto the ground. If she sucessfully bounded the girls hands and feet, Nosa would have been tossed in the middle of the class tied up, and Akatori would stand over her and say-" Rope Escape."- A small smile would appear on Akatori's face as she waited for what Nosa would do- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Looks at her sensei with a squeal and quickly used the hands signs of the Body Replacement Technique in the following order Tiger-->Boar-->Ox-->Dog-->Snake and quickly transforms into a log and then if she had moved fast enough would hop on her sensei's back and ties her up- Guest_Akatori2:-Seeing Nosa avoid her trick, Akatori was a bit suprised and embarassed. Feeling Nosa appear on her back, Akatori would grip the rope before Nosa even began to tie-"Nice try, but a stundent should not be treating their teacher like this.."-Pouncing to Tiger, slamming to Boar, dragging into Ox, and sliding into Snake, Akatori's hands moved fast as she poofed into a log. She would then appear behind Nosa once more and attempt to use her strength to pin her down and hog tie her- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa would squeak again as she would the Clone Jutsu hand seals in the following order Ram-->Snake-->Tiger and in instant she is covered in smoke and in her place was a clone and and with that she appeared on the side of her sensei and would make an atempt to take the rope from her if she had moved fast enough- Guest_Akatori2: -Seeing the clone poof into her place, Akatori went through in with ease, watching poof away. When Nosa pulled of the rope to take it away, Akatori went to grab the girls wrist, and would follow thorugh with a swift throat chop. If this succeed, Nosa would be knocked out, hog tied, and left outside in playground area of the academy to wake up and escape the ropes- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Before she could take the rope from her sensei she felt her wrist being pulled and and followed after that a swift hit to her throat in a few seconds everything turned black. After a while she woke up only to find herself in the playground all tied up like a pig in a rodeo match- Guest_Akatori2: -As the rain pelted down on them, Akatori saw Nosa wake up-"Ah good. Sorry about that, I got a bit carried away...now Nosa.."-With that being said, lightning would flash in the sky, followed by a roaring thunder-" Escape the rope Nosa, and learn the Rope Escape Technique!"- Akatori would stand a good five yards away from the girl, waiting patiently for the Hyuga to get out of the ropes and return them to her- Guest_NosaHyuga: -She blinked her eyes as she looked at her sensei with a little fear of her,I've got remind mysel to stay on her good side,she thought to herself as she wriggled her wrists to see if she can loosen it but it seems that her sensei didnt want her to escape so easily,so as she lay there thinking what to do she blanked out for a moment- Guest_Akatori2: "Come on know Nosa. This technique let's you free yourself after being tied up. You must know this Nosa. It may be taught in the Academy, but only a true ninja can escape it. I have my faith in you.." -Akatori would clap for the girl to boost her confidence- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa would look at her sensei as she brings herself back to earth and her sensei woud cheer her on once again she would wiggle her wrist once more until she felt that the ropes were starting to loosen up and then she would try to untie the ropes if this was successful the ropes would come off and she would be free- Guest_Akatori2: "Very good Nosa"- Akatori would walk over to the girl and pickup the rope from the floor. Then, she would pull out a small scroll from the side pocket of her Ame Flak, and hold it out in front of Nosa.-" The next jutsu, and final ninjutsu technique I shall be teaching you in the Generic Sealing Technique. It let's a shinobi store a lot of different objects in scrolls via special seals weapons are what are commonly sealed in scrolls, but various tools can be sealed as well"- Opens scroll to Nosa, revealing that it is blank- "This scroll is a blank one, and read to be used to seal"-Akatori would take the rope and it would go into the scroll before their eyes. The kanji 綱 (rope) would appear on the scroll.-"See? Very useful technique." -Aka would tuck the scroll back into her pocket and take out another blank scroll and a shuriken-" Now Nosa, I only have one more scroll, so don't mess up.." -hands her the scroll and shuriken- Guest_NosaHyuga: -she would take the scroll and and the shuriken as she had just listened and watched her sensei put the rope on to her own scroll as it poofed and the kanji for rope appeared on it now,it was her turn so she gently placed the shuriken on the scroll and waited to see what would happen next. if she had did it correctlyin an instant the shuriken would poof away and appeared on the scroll with the kanji for shuriken next to it,with that she looked at her sensei with a slight smile- Did I do it alright Akatori-sensei ?-she asked with a nervous look- Guest_Akatori2: -nods- "Keep the scroll." -Akatori would walk away from Nosa and call back-"Class dismissed."- Now Akatori had to get busy on planning Nosa's final exam, and how to teach her final lesson- Results: Nosa passed her quiz, learned generic sealing and rope escape, got a shuirken in a scroll present from Akatori